sodor_high_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
One Bad Drink Part 1
This is the 10 episode before the series finale. This is most shocking episode series that ever was made. This take place after the third movie of Sodor High School NOTE: They gathered up all the gold dust and went back to the island of sodor Whole Story *One Week Ago* Thomas: Percy use Silver Pulse, Toby use Bronze Pulse, Emily use Love Pulse, and I will use Fire Pulse it could mix the pulse to make a portal with the gold dust. (explosion) Sonic: Don't worry Thomas probably Chaos Control can stop it. Bloom: And Dragon Flame (loud spiral noise) Thomas: Thank you Sonic and the Winx All: Bye you guys. Sonic & Winx: See you later *Present Day (On Sodor)* Thomas was working on his branchline. He felt happy as he puffed along the line. He was feeling happy because Harrison was having his annual New Year's Eve party. All the engines would be invited. When he pulled into Ffarquhar, STH was waiting for him. "Your work is complete for today Thomas; you may go to Tidmouth Sheds and rest until the party starts." "Thank you sir" said Thomas. He pushed Annie and Clarabel into a siding, and then set off to Tidmouth Sheds. When he arrived, all the engines were there. "You ready for Harrisons party Thomas" asked Percy? "You bet, this is going to be awesome". "I actually miss being at Sodor High School and now we are trains again" After an hour of talking, STH arrived. "It is time to go to the party, please proceed to the Steamworks". So Thomas and his friends set off. When they arrived at the Steamworks, Harrison pulled up. "Hello everyone, you ready" said Harrison. "You bet" they all said. "Great" said Harrison and they all puffed over to the machine. The Machine is called the Train Morpher; it was built by Harrison after he came to Sodor. It can change the make of an engine or any vehicle. "Yes we going to be humans once again, Percy" said Thomas "Thomas you look excited do you want to try it out first" said Harrison "You bet I do" said Thomas really excited Thomas puffed into the machine first. It hummed, and shook, and then Thomas came out on the other side, a human. After the last of his friends went through the machine, they got into a limo and drove to the party. The party was being held at a bar/inn owned by Harrison's driver, Jake. They pulled up to the bar, and Harrison turned to all of them. "Please enjoy yourselves, but be careful with what you eat and drink". They nodded and went in. There were people dancing and talking. Thomas and Percy went to get some punch, Toby and Edward started talking to a few people by the bar. Emily went to the dance floor. And Gordon, Henry, and James went to a corner to talk. After Thomas and Percy got punch, they started talking to a few people. In the corner, Gordon, James, and Henry were talking about sports. "Everyone knows when It comes to strength, I am the best" said Gordon proudly. James looked cross "When you're an engine maybe, but when it comes to being a human I surpass everyone". Then Henry looked cross "I can easily beat all of you". Harrison overheard them and came over. "If you want to see who is better, there's a gym over there, you could use the machines." "But we can't work in these clothes" said Gordon. "There's some in there you can borrow". Gordon, James, and Henry smiled and walked to the gym. Harrison was so distracted by the party, that he didn't see Diesel sneak in. Thomas was sitting at the bar, waiting for Percy to come back from talking to some girl. Then Emily sat next to Thomas. "Great party, right Thomas" said Emily with a smile. "Ya" said Thomas. "Actually I'm use to be a human again" "Me too but anyway it was a week ago" said Emily "I know" said Thomas Then a bait tender came up. "Anything to drink" he said to Thomas and Emily. "Just punch" they said together. The man filled 2 glasses with punch, but then he was called over by someone, and left the drinks there. Diesel thought it was a good time to be devious. He put some kind of powder into their drinks, and let it dissolve. The man then came back, and gave Thomas and Emily their punch. We they were finished drinking it; they both looked at each other. "Did this punch taste a little different" asked Emily. "Ya" said Thomas. Then, everything started to turn blurry, and Emily looked really hot. And that's the last thing he saw before everything went black. TO BE CONTINUED Character *Thomas/Thomas Johnson *Emily/Emily Emeralds *Percy/Percy Gordy *Harrison/Harrison Anderson *Diesel/Diesel Devlin *Gordon/Gordon Blue *James/James Redlin *Henry/Henry Greens *Edward/Edward LeBlue *Toby/Toby Brownly *Sir Topham Hatt *Bait Tender *Sonic (flashback) *Winx Club (flashback) *Jake (doesn't speak) *Duck/Duck Western (cameo) *Oliver/Oliver Western (cameo) *Stanley/Stanley Silvers (cameo) *Rosie/Rosie Lavender (cameo) *Spencer/Spencer Silversteam (cameo) Location *Sodor Steamswork *Tidmouth Sheds *Bar *Ffarquhar *Gym Category:Episode Category:Season 6 Category:Sodor High School